Question: Marty wants to paint a box.  He can choose to use either blue, green, yellow, or black paint.  Also, he can style the paint by painting with a brush, a roller, or a sponge.  How many different combinations of color and painting method can Marty choose?
Answer: Marty can choose his paint in 4 ways and his style in 3 ways.  Thus there are a total of $4\cdot 3 = \boxed{12}$ different combinations he can choose.